masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Loadout
Loadout is the only way to customize weapons, armor, Consumables, squad, and the ND1 Nomad for Pathfinder Ryder. Overview The Loadout terminal can be accessed by landing on a planet or at the start of a major mission. The loadout terminal is also accessible via several locations. Locations Loadout terminals are located: *Tempest Airlock - On board the Tempest is a dedicated room with a Loadout terminal. Ryder turns left upon entering the main door to the bridge. There is a door directly in front of Ryder (which leads to the Loadout terminal) and a door directly behind Ryder (which leads to Peebee's escape pod). *Mission Launch - Whenever Ryder departs from the Tempest onto a planet (like Eos) the Loadout terminal will open automatically. *Forward Station - Each Forward Station located on a planet allows Ryder to access a Loadout terminal. Mechanics Loadout terminals allow customization to: *Weapons - Change or modify Weapons and/or Mods *Armor - Change or modify Armor and/or Fusion Mods *Consumables - Change or modify Consumables *Squad - Squadmate selection *Nomad - Change or modify the ND1 Nomad Paint Job Weapons The Loadout terminal initially allows equipping two firearms and one melee weapon by default. Additional weapon slots can be unlocked through the Combat Fitness skill at Ranks 3 and 5. Weapon Weight Total weapon weight is affected by the number and type of weapons chosen at the Loadout terminal. *Melee weapons are weightless but each firearm adds more weight. *If Ryder carries too much weight, power recharge times are affected. *Certain Skills can increase overall weight capacity. **Auxiliary Systems - Rank 4 **Barrier (skill) - Rank 5 (while activated) **Combat Fitness - Ranks 3 & 5 *Certain Skills can reduce the weight of specific weapons. **Assault Rifles (skill) - Rank 4 **Pistols (skill) - Rank 4 **Shotguns (skill) - Rank 4 **Sniper Rifles (skill) - Rank 4 *Certain Mods can reduce the weight of guns. **SR Ultra-Light Materials **SR Experimental Materials **SR Latticed Materials *Certain Mods can increase the weight of guns. **Pistol Heavy Magazine **Pistol Heavy Scope **AR Heavy Magazine **AR Heavy Stock **Shotgun Heavy Melee **SR Heavy Clip **SR Tactical Scope Mods Mods can only be added/changed/removed at a Loadout terminal. Armor The Loadout terminal allows adding/changing/removing Arms, Chests, Helmets, and Legs armor pieces. *To customize armor colors and patterns, the Wardrobe in the Pathfinder's quarters on the Tempest allows this type of customization. *To choose when the helmet is shown on Ryder, go to the main Settings menu to change this display feature. Fusion Mods Fusion Mods can only be added/changed/removed to Chest pieces at a Loadout terminal. Consumables The Loadout terminal initially allows equipping two consumables by default. Additional consumables slots can be unlocked through the Military cryo pod perks Always Prepared and Versatility. Squad Selection of two squadmates is possible. Certain missions require a specific squadmate and that squadmate will be locked in. Selecting any armor, consumables, weapons, etc. for squadmates has been completely scrapped in Mass Effect: Andromeda. This means that your squadmates will always retain exactly the same equipment. Nomad Customization Previewing and selecting a different paint job for the ND1 Nomad if available. Paint jobs can either be purchased or received as part of a bonus. Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Gameplay